the_vargas_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerful Story (Cyber Spirit Force EP1)/Transcript
Jeremy Miller (Narrator): In Space. This Once More About Like This Thing. When I See In a Robotic Lab In Space, When Opening Eyes. and a Green Twins PonyTail Robotic Girl Named Grace Wilson. However They Alerted And The Minion Monster Are Coming, The Aliens Scientist CEO Said "Grace! Let Them Down" and Suddenly. Grace Wilson Sented to Earth. and Now, Finally This In Earth... (Cut In End of Grace Backstory, The Camping Background) Sapphire Wilson: Wow, Don't You Think You Ask Jeremy? Jeremy Miller: Yes is it, This is Finally Dreams Come True. However They No Reason For It, And Then- Matt Smith: I Don't Care You Watching, Just Annoy Them. Liza Wilson: You Asked For it, You Quite a Lot of Time! And There is For Reason, They Backstory Are Perfectly Fine! Jeremy Miller: Well, There is No Way to Element Alived, Let's- (Hearing Grace Wilson Superhero Landing And Scream) Sapphire Wilson: Oh No! This Emergancy! Liza Wilson: Sudden Down! Let's Check it Out Shall We? (1 Hour Later and Cut In a Forest) Jeremy Miller: Strange, There's No Way Until. (Mandy Vargas Fly Midair and Landing at Jeremy Miller) Mandy Vargas: It's Great to See You Humans and Creatures Jeremy Miller: Woah! Stay Away From There! Mandy Vargas: Hey~ I'm a Not Monster, I'm Mandy Vargas. (Grace Wilson Opening Eyes And Seeing Clear at Grace Wilson's First Person POV and Cut Jeremy Miller's POV) Grace Wilson: where. are. we. Jeremy Miller: I'm Here For Helping, And What is This Place Grace? Grace Wilson: Yes, I Sure It's Correct. Matt Smith: Hey, Are You Sure About That? Maybe Because I Know About That Means Really Impossible. Mandy Vargas: Cause We Are Cyber Spirit Force Right? Grace Wilson: Yes, I'm a Robot Best Friend. Grace Wilson Mandy, Sapphire, Jeremy, Matt, Liza: GRACE WILSON!? Jeremy Miller: We're Following Clues In a Caves. Grace Wilson: *Scanning* Succesfully Correct. Follow Me For Everyone Allowed. (at Secret Lab Caves) Jeremy Miller: Here we Are. Grace Wilson: There's is. This Called C.O.R.E. Headquarters, Come My Friends. Come... (5 Cores Appeared) Jeremy Miller: Should I? Touch it? *Touch Fire Core* WOAH! (Core Scorpio (aka Comet Fire) Has Appeared While Fading in) Jeremy Miller: AWESOME! Sapphire Wilson: My Turn. *Touch Water Core* *Gasp* (Core Aquarius (aka Comet Aqua) Has Appeared While Fading in) Sapphire Wilson: My Best Friend Ever Again!? Liza Wilson: S-Sapphire You Too!? Fine~ I Just Touch it! *Touch Lighting Core* (Core Leo (Comet Lighting) Has Appeared While Fading in) Liza Wilson: WOAH! Mandy Vargas: And Now! Matt? You Can Touched Like This- *Touch Earth Core* HUH~? (Core Gemini (Comet Earth) Has Appeared While Fading in) Matt Smith: Okay. This is Weird, GO ON! DARK CORE! *Touch Dark Core* (Core Libra (Comet Night) Has Appeared While Fading in) Grace Wilson: Well, We Have it. Here is Element Devices For 5 Rangers Jeremy Miller: Cool? Awesome! *Grab Element Devices* I'm On it! Sapphire Wilson: Hm~ *Grab Element Devices* Mandy Vargas: *Grab Element Devices* Matt Smith: *Grab Element Device* Liza Wilson: *Grab Element Devices* Grace Wilson: Have Fun 5 Rangers. (Cut in Meanwhile in Dark Core Busters HQ) King Coal: Muhahaha! This Main Protags Are Lost They Elements Yvette: You're Right. Abel: Oh~? Reddox: Hmph. Lucia: yes. Dark Pudding: Hahahaha! Nyah. King Coal: Now! Prepare to Impact! Abel and Reddox: Yes Sir! King Coal: Muhahahahaha! (TBC Screen) Category:Transcripts